


let's talk about sex(uality)

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Kira, Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash February, cw: sex mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's still a few things Malia doesn't know about being human. But for Kira, she's willing to learn them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's talk about sex(uality)

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. relationship ft. an explicitly ace or aro character + Malira (ft. ace Kira) for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

Kira was sitting at their usual lunch table, absorbed in a book, when Malia ran up and took the seat across from her. 

“Hi!” Malia sounded more excited than normal.

Kira glanced up from her book. “I thought everyone else was busy doing things today.”

“I’m not.” Malia replied. “I’m here to talk to you.”

Kira put down the book. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Malia seemed too for anything to be wrong anyway. “Okay,” Malia began “So first I started researching on the internet, but all the sites used fancy terms I didn’t understand and I got too bored. So then I asked Lydia, and she said she was busy, and then I asked her five more times and she sent me a pamphlet. And then I read all of that. And then I went back on the internet. But I think I understand it now. I just have a few more questions.”

Kira had no idea what was going on. “What are you talking about?”

“Last week,” Malia explained, “You told me you were asexual. So I wanted to find out what that meant.”

“Oh.” Kira barely remembered telling Malia. She had really just mentioned it in passing. “I would have explained it. It’s not big deal.”

“I don’t mean to imply it was a big deal or anything!” Malia said quickly. “I just wanted to learn about it. I figured it was something I should know, you know, something I missed when I was out in the woods.”

“It’s not really common knowledge.” Kira said. “You didn’t miss anything.”

“Well it should be.” Malia replied. “Do you know how many different sexualities there are out there? It’s awesome. Why doesn’t everyone know about this?”

Kira shrugged. “A lot of people don’t really support other sexualities.”

“Well that’s dumb. Are you going to eat that?” Malia gestured towards Kira’s apple.

“Oh, go for it.” Kira said.

Malia took a bite of the apple. “People are so stupid. I don’t understand why everyone can’t just do their own thing, label or not.”

Kira smiled. “I guess we should all just be coyotes, huh?”

Malia didn’t seem to get the joke. She just pushed on. “So are you aromantic too?”

KIra shook her head. “No. I’m biromantic, I guess.”

“So, you’re not sexually attracted to people, right?” Malia said. “Like you don’t want to have sex and you don’t think about boobs and stuff?”

Kira almost laughed at Malia’s description. “Yes, that’s right.”

“Well, then I’m certainly not asexual.” Malia took another bite of the apple. “I think about boobs a lot. But I mean, that doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with it.”

This time Kira did laugh at Malia’s honesty. “I guess you’re not then. Do you have anymore questions?”

“You said you’re not aromantic, so that means you still like people, you just don’t want to bang them?” Malia asked.

“That’s right.”

Malia seemed happy that she was right. Kira could tell she was proud of her research and honestly, it was a little endearing. 

Malia was biting her lip now, the way she did when she was holding back. Kira knew Malia’s habits by now.

“Something else you want to ask?” Kira prodded. 

Malia hesitated for the first time. “Do you still date people?”

Oh. Kira had a feeling she knew where this was going. “Yes. I dated Scott.”

“Even like people who sexual?” Malia blushed. “I mean like people who still have sex and stuff.”

Kira nodded. “I mean, I don’t want to have sex, and that person would have to be okay with that. But I still date people I’m romantically attracted to.”

Malia was still biting her lip. She hesitated even longer this time. “Are you romantically attracted to me?”

“Malia, are you asking me out?”

“Only if you’re okay with that.” Malia said.

Kira knew her answer right away. “What happened to thinking about boobs?”

“I can stop thinking about boobs.” Malia replied. “Probably.”

Kira laughed. “I would love to go out with you.”

Malia looked giddy. She reached for Kira, then stopped, blushing. “Can I hold your hand?”

“I would love that.”


End file.
